The King's Pleasure
by SomnoInsanity
Summary: King Candy is restored as an existing character and continues his role as a monarch. However, when the racer, who had impersonated the King turns up still alive in Sugar Rush, how will King Candy see to Turbo who has nothing but revenge on his mind? Warning! This story is 'Sweet Ride' and will be very explicit with sexual themes in later chapters. Author's Note has more info.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please read this before you choose to carry on reading this story which I can assure you will go from mature to light - possibly strong - paraphilia foreplay and explicit behaviour. It is also Gay. Hence the characters in writing involve as well as mainly aimed at King Candy and Turbo.**

**In this story the following types of such paraphilias may enter this story; Torture - light-ish, BDSM - again, light... maybe and will vary as just BD, D&s and small S&M. Minor bloodshed, bondage, spanking and foot fetishism.**

**As a writer, I've come across these on another site which I've also written for other users as well as just some random ideas for own entertainment and of course others. Neither of the following above are a bother to me. But if they are to you, then I strongly suggest that you leave this story and read something else.**

**However, if you wish to continue because you have dared yourself, then I hope you enjoy the story. If it does disturb you later on, please simply leave. Do not tell me you found it far beyong your liking. This note is your only warning available.**

**Lastly, I will notify which paraphilia will be in the new chapter. For example; (Warning! Spanking and Torture will be in this chapter) Therefore, you can spare yourselves if you don't feel comfortable reading that type and can always go to the next chapter that may contain what you are more relaxed towards.**

**So please, enjoy, and if not, then the exits are at the top left by the url where an arrow is pointing to your left. Or the X at the very top right corner. Or simply click the words . Daring people beware. Those who just want a good read of kiddy characters going through a sexual activity continue on.**

**Thank you, once again enjoy and review if you wish. See you on the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so you've dared yourself to start with the gentle beginning. Here be only some foul language. The rest that was in the previous Author's Note is coming soon. This is just to get you all fired up and hopefully excited to see what will ever happen to Turbo next. So, enjoy for now.**

**Oh, and those who are following me for Change of Program, don't worry, I'm still jumping over the harsh hurdle that is the Writer's Block. I haven't brought it to a grinding halt. I'm able to work on two stories at once.**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

It was like any other day; Vanellope, the lead character of the go-cart racing game _Sugar Rush_ was tearing up the cocoa racetrack during a Random Roster Race with the other racers. The young girl had not only gained friendship with her fellow racers, but she had gained something else she thought that would never exist within the memory of her code; a father. His name was King Candy.

The old monarch's name was King Candy, and he was the one that brought about chaos to the game, putting everyone's life in danger by the possibility of Sugar Rush being unplugged. But this was not actually the work of the real King Candy. It was the work of the ruthless and psychotic racer named Turbo who hacked _Sugar Rush_'s code and tampered with the characters memory.

After the defeat of the racer, the real King Candy had suddenly re-appeared within the castle before Vanellope's very eyes. Shocked, but full of over-whelming joy as she was immensely familiar with the monarch, Vanellope embraced the elder man for what seemed like an eternity.

"I've missed you." She uttered through a ever-lasting sob.

King Candy beamed to her words, ran his fingers through her raven hair and whispered with his fated lisp impediment, "So have I, my sugar plum." But their reunion was short-lived for as the days flourished a certain someone had been found within the inner structure of Diet Cola mountain by King Candy's trusty, but rather slow and dim-witted Police doughnuts.

On that day while Vanellope was out with the other racers, King Candy was examining the engine of his cart when Sour Bill entered the Throne room.

The lime-green cough drop had a intense look of horror spark in his saucer sized eyes. As he spoke he could not help but stutter endlessly. Before he could clear his throat and try again, Wynnchel and Duncan came in to the room, dragging a shackled and unconscious Turbo along the floor. The toes of his red converse shoes caused a stammering squeak that echoed the gargantuan room.

King Candy felt his heart stop and his knees tremble causing the little pom-pom like bells on his slippers to jingle.

"We found him at Diet Cola mountain, Sire." Duncan finally spoke up, breaking the haunting silence. "We can't really say how long he's been there for or how long he's been out cold."

"Very well." King Candy murmured, nervously. "Come with me. I think some time in the Fungeon will suit him. And Sour Bill, you're in charge until I return."

And so King Candy led the way down to the bitter cold and melancholy lower floors of the castle. As he paced on, he could not help but keep glancing over his shoulder to look at Turbo, and when he did, strange and rather lude thoughts and images spun in manic circles within his mind.

Whenever he tore his gaze away he felt much better. But a constant nagging voice demanded him to set his brown eyes back upon the racer. And he did so numerous times. Luckily his blind walk did not result in him walking in to the wall or a pillar.

However, when a soft groan echoed those hollow walls, King Candy exclaimed for his Policemen to pick up the pace while he sped down the far end of the long corridor. And before Turbo could make heads or tails of his situation, he was forced to sit on the biting cold floor, resting his back against the wall which his chains around his wrists and ankles were bound up against padlocks in the wall.

"Wynnchel, Duncan. Continue on with your work." King Candy ordered.

"Yes, Sire. But... but may I say," Wynnchel sputtered as he approached his King, "this guy is dangerous. Are you sure you'll be ok down here all alone with him?"

"Of course!" King Candy exclaimed all too suddenly. "He can do no harm while he's in chains. And I needn't approach even another inch to see to him properly. Now leave."

Duncan and Wynnchel bowed down and took their leave.

King Candy decided to approach Turbo closely. He knelt down on one knee in-front of the still stirring racer. "You survived." King Candy whispered.

"... S - So it would seem." Turbo uttered through a raucous tone. "So what d - do you have pl... planned for me?" He asked.

"Nothing." King Candy shrugged. "Yet, that is."

"You tease." Turbo snickered. "You're bound to have so many thoughts going off in your mind. All of them containing torture, I assume."

"I may be of Royalty, but the kind you're possibly thinking of is not exactly programmed within me to act out." King Candy then cupped Turbo by his chin.

The racer glared at the King with a look of lustful vengeance that gleamed in his luminescent, cat-yellow eyes. He growled slightly as he tried to pull away from the King's grip that grew tighter at his jaw.

"If you keep moving then my grip will only get tighter." said the King in a strange sing-song voice.

"Bastard!" Turbo snarled. "Why don't you go back to your precious child and spend as much quality time as you can with her? Because one of these days, I'll be out, and I'll see to terminating that sugar-brat first!"

"Oh-_hoo-hoo_! You're not going any where for a long time, Turbo!" King Candy spat the racer's name out with disgust. Turbo managed to pull away from the monarch before him. "I'll be back later with something you will not like." the King rose to his feet and glared at Turbo with a wicked grin sprouting from the corner of his lips, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh, what ever could it possibly be?" Turbo questioned with a sarcastic fearful tone before scoffing loudly to himself as King Candy hurriedly locked up the door of the Fungeon. The said monarch exhaled a lingering breath and wiped away at his sweating brow.

_'Why does my heart pound uncontrollably when I look at that... that demon?!'_ King Candy screamed to himself mentally as he set the flat of his palms over his face. _'I'd best get away. Get some fresh air. I'm sure to feel better later.'_

But as the King tried to take his leave from standing by the door to the Fungeon that nagging voice returned which now demanded for him to go back to Turbo and do such strange and rather sickening things that made the King cringe with disgust but also feel a strange sensation bubble up within his stomach.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ King Candy now sank down against the wall until his bottom came in contact with the floor. _'Why are such... such revolting images flashing in my mind?!'_ He stared down in horror towards his slippers as he clasped his bold, dome head in his hands. Quivering intensely that the bells of the attire played a tune.

"Hey, Candy!" Turbo's voice echoed the area. The said King jolted up on to his feet. "I know you're still there. Those bells gave you away."

"S - Silence!" King Candy spat as he jumped high off the ground, hovering for a brief moment before dropping back down softly.

"Or what, _King_?" Turbo sneered as he straightened himself up to his own comfort he could gain from being chained up. "Are you going to begin your vile ways to shut me up?"

King Candy clenched his fists against his sides. He then finally found his own strength to spin round on his heels and take his leave. As he stormed down the corridor, Turbo's last words of the day echoed, "See you real soon, Candy! Protect your daughter from the psychotic racer!"

King Candy shuddered to those words as well as the manic laughter that bellowed around the entire floor. The monarch hurriedly made his way back up to the main floor of the castle with those words following him.

Unfortunately, as the hours drifted to the end of the day, King Candy could not sleep at all that night. He could only toss and turn numerously while he was unable to stop thinking about Turbo who was only a couple of floors below the King. The said monarch sighed with defeat, hopped on out of his bed, and wandered down the mind-boggling corridors.

However, speaking of the racer, he also could not sleep either. But who could sleep in a dank area that was below the temperatures of the Arctic? Nevertheless, no matter how hard he tried to gain comfort, it was impossible to even earn a power nap. Not to mention the short-linked chains did not help Turbo move so easily to get comfortable.

"Curse that stupid King!" Turbo snarled loudly as he yanked roughly at the chains which only made his wrists and ankles throb in pain to protest against the action. "Why am I alive? Why did I regenerate?" the racer then cupped his chin which he rubbed in deep thought. "Is it possible that Sugar Rush recognises me as a character?"

"That is likely." a voice spoke aloud.

Turbo looked up. The sound of a click which was a door been unlocked echoed the hollow walls of the Fungeon. Turbo watched the door swing up and saw it was none other than King Candy entering the cell.

"Aw! Have you missed me?" Turbo purred in question as a eerie seductive smile crept up at the corner of his lips.

King Candy shuddered to the racer's words. "No. It's just that... well, I - I couldn't sleep." King Candy stammered nervously.

"What a shame." Turbo tutted in a sarcastic tone. "Did you remember that the demon racer was a few floors beneath your feet?" He asked.

King Candy nodded lightly before he hung his head low. The monarch then nearly jumped out of his skin for Turbo saw it was fit that it would be amusing to startle the King by trying to lunge out at him even though it was flawed by the short chains that held him against the wall.

Turbo laughed maniacally. "Ha! Such a wussy old man!"

King Candy was surprised to Turbo's remark. "I beg your pardon?!" He gasped with abhor.

"Oh! No offence, Your Candiness." Turbo uttered in a erroneous vindication. "Actually, I take that back, you bastard." The racer then received an excruciating sting upon his cheek. He looked at King Candy with bewilderment.

The monarch had delivered the racer quite a slap. He glared coldly at Turbo. "Enough, you malevolent, deranged racer!" He spat.

"Hmph! Make me, Candy!" Turbo dared the monarch. The King did not attempt to move a muscle nor utter a single word. "Come on! Give me your worst!" Turbo continued to provoke King Candy who still remained stiff and silent.

Turbo grinned his own sickly-yellow, infamous winning toothy grin. "Hmm. What an embarrassing time for you; A timorousness ruler of a stomach churning confection dynasty who can't even man-handle this racer who is bound up and, for now, helpless."

King Candy simply sighed with defeat and gazed down at his slipper-clad feet. "You're right." the elder ruler murmured softly. "I'm just really a jolly King who is more of a pacifist. Violence isn't my way to answer certain situations."

"Rewind that and don't try to edit it." Turbo spoke up as he shifted about which was very difficult having being restricted for attempting much movement. "You did resort to violence, Candy. Twice might I remind you."

"That was out of anger!" King Candy snapped as he jabbed an angry finger close to Turbo's stub nose. "You're toying with me, Turbo, and I can't stand it."

However, Turbo was a tad baffled to the King's words. "Toying with you?" Turbo echoed. "I've merely just provoked you is all. But you've got me curious, as well as eager to unlock something you seem to be hiding from me."

King Candy felt himself tense up. He could also feel those luminescent eyes gaze upon him which made him quiver. He slowly raised his head until Turbo was in his line of vision to gaze back upon the racer. "I... I am not hiding anything from you." He finally uttered.

"Don't lie, Candy." Turbo hissed. "I can detect a lie through voice and expression. So you may as well tell me so you may be able to sleep easy tonight."

King Candy shook his head lightly. "No. No, no." He continued to deny the actual lie that he was indeed trying to keep from the racer. He couldn't possibly tell the racer that strange and sickening images were swimming around in his head spontaneously.

"Just spit it out, Candy." Turbo groaned as he stared at the King rather bored of his presence. "I'm rather curious as well as tired so just hurry up and say what's taking over your mind."

"No, I won't. I can't because I have nothing to say to you!" King Candy exclaimed.

"Then get out!" Turbo snapped as he once again tried to lunge on to the monarch. "Stop wasting my time on trying to sleep!"

King Candy simply clicked his ankles together before spinning round on his toes. He stormed out of the Fungeon, his little pom-pom like bells began to jingle loudly as his feet struck the ground rather furiously. He locked the door behind him and hurried along down the corridor.

Turbo could still hear the King's little bells of his slippers above him. "Even the floor is hollow as well as these walls." Turbo spoke aloud to himself. "Oh well. Everything is made entirely out of all sorts of sweets. How ridiculous were the programmers."

The racer sighed as he gazed down at the sugar coated tiled floor that glistened in individual areas with thanks to the dim light that shone through the bars of the window above Turbo. "I just hope I don't wake up at all."

* * *

**In case you're wondering, we've gone back to a different setting; King Candy is revived as an existing character of ****_Sugar Rush_**** and follows out a father role to Vanellope what with her being a Princess.**

**Yes, I can write a different story with the same characters, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heh. Again, this one is also rather gentle towards the monarch and racer. Sorry, guys. But you've got to start of ****_slowly_**** before progressing to the good stuff. I'm sure you know what I mean. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. Oh, and as for the warning, well, I don't think a little exploring an unconscious person needs a warning. **

**Oh! Maybe towards this; if you don't like feet, I guess (I can't think of any other reason as to why this shouldn't be read) then this one ain't for you. If so, enjoy. This is abit short, but it surely will be longer chapters when the good stuff begins.**

**The following characters does not belong to me. All characters belong to the creators of Wreck-It Ralph; Walt Disney.**

* * *

"Come on, Dad! Wake up!" a joyful voice pulled King Candy out of his nightmare. He was grateful for his Princess of a daughter, Vanellope to have woken him up, but deep down, besides being disappointed of the rude awakening, he was also rather down trodden on leaving the dream.

"Ok, Vanellope, my dear." the King spoke softly as he sat up straight in bed and rubbed away the sleep from his still weary eyes. "I'm awake. Enough at the very least." He then concluded as he stifled a yawn.

"So, what shall we do today, Dad?" Vanellope asked. "It is Sunday after all."

"It is?" King Candy asked as he looked down at Vanellope with wonder. His daughter nodded in reply. "Huh. Where does the time ago?" He then chuckled half-heartedly.

The monarch looked back at his daughter who had a look of expecting to do something that any father and daughter would. "Uhm, sugar plum, I know you would love for us to do things together, but since I'm now part of Sugar Rush again, I need to attend to certain things."

"You mean Turbo?" Vanellope quizzed as she raised a brow in suspicion.

"How did - ?"

"I asked Sour Bill." Vanellope interrupted. "I deserve to know what goes on this castle as well, Dad."

King Candy sighed as he brushed his hands through his tufts of hair above his ears. "You're right. I'm sorry, dear. It's just that I'd rather not see him at all. And I don't want you to have to endure the memories of what he did to you."

"I'm over it." Vanellope smiled softly whilst shuffling her foot among the floor. "Even if he is just beneath our feet in the Fungeon, I'm not afraid of him any more."

King Candy also smiled softly at his daughter. He out stretched his arm to cup Vanellope gently at her chin. "You've always been brave, sweetie, and I'm really proud of you as well as surprised that you can even look at me when Turbo made himself a duplicate of me and tried to be rid of you."

"Dad," Vanellope whispered as she took hold of her father's hand, "that was Turbo. It wasn't you the entire time. I know you're you; the real King Candy. I would have noticed if you weren't straight away. You wouldn't be treating me so nicely right now. You would have thrown me in the Fungeon."

King Candy knew Vanellope was right. Turbo had treated Vanellope as an outcast and made sure all would treat her poorly whenever they crossed her or when she tried to enter the Random Roster Race.

"Come here," King Candy whispered as he stretched out his arms, welcoming his daughter to enter a warm, loving embrace. And that is just what Vanellope did. She beamed from ear to ear as did her father as they held one another.

"Now then," King Candy spoke up as he patted Vanellope on her back, "I'll have to see how our prisoner is doing. And after that, me and you will meet up on the Royal Raceway and discuss on what we can do for the day."

"Really? You mean it?" Vanellope exclaimed in question with a pinch of excitement that was ready to expand.

"Of course." King Candy answered as he pulled back from his daughter. "And if I hurry now, we'll have the entire day together."

Vanellope's smile appeared to grow much wider. "Well, get dressed already and go teach that creeper a thing or two!"

"Ok, ok, sweet-heart," King Candy chuckled as he slipped his feet out of the bed, "of you go until then, and take care. I'll try not to be long."

"Ok, Dad! I'll see you soon!" Vanellope chirped as she skipped along towards the door. "Don't be long!" She called out as she opened the door to leave.

"I'll try, gum-drop!" King Candy called back. "Good-bye, darling." and there, Vanellope had glitched herself away. The monarch chuckled as he began to get dressed for the day.

"So full of energy." He whispered to himself as he finally buttoned up his purple tail-coat. "And now," He continued as he slipped on his slippers, "time to see what Turbo could possibly be doing down there."

However, as King Candy made his way down to the final lower floor of the castle, a strange sensation coursed around his contour which made his heart jolt and begin to beat much faster against his chest.

_'Why is that I feel so... so odd whenever I come down here?'_ the King asked himself inwardly as he now sauntered on down the dim and cold corridor. Once he came to the final door, he pulled out a golden key from the pocket of his tail-coat, but he could not pull himself to insert the key in to the lock.

"Ok... Ok. Take a deep breath." the King told himself. He immediately inhaled and exhaled softly. "Now, just put the key in, go in and see what the racer has to say. I don't have to stay long after all."

King Candy finally unlocked the door to the Fungeon and entered the small room. As he turned around whilst pocketing the key away, a rather eerie calm scene was set before him; Turbo was still sound asleep. His form was rather slumped against the wall since he could not lay down on the ground properly due to the way his wrists and ankles were in cuffs with short linked chains. The racer's back was sure to ache and with his chin that had come to rest just before his chest, his neck was likely to be stiff and difficult to keep his head raised for even a short period of time.

King Candy approached the racer and looked him over. The monarch appeared to sigh with relief as he noticed the sign of live upon Turbo's chest which raised up and down, as well as hearing the soft breathing ease in and out through parted lips.

As he stared on, that same feeling that caused his heart to beat strongly had once again struck the King. _'Why does this keep happening?'_ He asked himself again. He looked up at Turbo, and as he gazed upon the sleeping racer, his heart seemed calm down in pace. This only brought on more mind-boggling questions for the King.

_'Could it be that... no!'_ King Candy tried to terminate the possible reason that actually seemed all too much for the King to think about. _'No, I hate him. I care nothing for him at all. He's just so... so.'_

Sadly, King Candy couldn't think of a reason as to why he despised the racer, but at the same time feel something else towards Turbo. Instead, he could only think of the racer's appearance. _'He is quite an odd one.'_ The monarch scanned the racer once more. _'However, surely he can't be comfortable with that helmet on all the time.'_ King Candy thought to himself as he eyed that pearl-white helmet with the crimson insignia of a T on both front and back of the head-wear.

The King got down on both his knees and planted his hands on the sides of Turbo's helmet. He tugged at the helmet gently to loosen it from Turbo's head ever so slowly. Luckily, the racer didn't seem at all disturbed. He still looked rather peaceful. And so, with one last tug, the racer's jet-black hair that was styled as a Mohawk was revealed.

Mesmerized, King Candy set the helmet down on the ground without tearing his gaze away from Turbo's hair. He raised his hand and ran his fingers along the several strands of a single bang that was his fringe that defied gravity. The King was surprised on how soft and welcoming the racer's hair was to the touch. He then set his fingers on to Turbo's scalp and stroked the thin skin of the head, brushing his fingers through the countless strands.

Turbo moaned softly whilst a small smile crept up at the corner of his lips. King Candy couldn't help but smile as well. It seemed rather nice to know that the psychotic racer he remarked Turbo as appeared to have a soft spot. _'And really, I'm just getting started on finding any more.'_ King Candy spoke to himself inwardly.

King Candy then ran his fingers down to Turbo's ears, tracing out the full shape of the auditory organs structure. The racer reacted by a soft sigh which then turned in to a rather loud moan as those fingers now caressed the racer's neck.

King Candy chuckled softly. Now feeling daring, the monarch leaned forward, resting his chin on Turbo's collar bone with his mouth hung open, he stuck out his tongue and allowed it to glide up and down along the length of Turbo's neck. He also gently grazed the delicate skin with the top front of his teeth. The racer could only moan much louder while he still remained sound asleep.

The monarch then gave one more caressing lick on Turbo's neck before travelling down to lick the thin skin around the collar bone. The racer shuddered as yet another sigh escaped through his parted lips. King Candy pulled back so he could undo the button of the jumpsuit collar. He also pulled the zip of the torso painfully slowly down to reveal Turbo's chest.

The King could not help but smile seductively as he set the palm of his hand on Turbo's chest and flexed his fingers to stroke along the area. He was more focused on the structure of the nipples which he stroked in a circular motion, tracing out the shape of the areola. King Candy then trailed a finger down the stomach until he reached the depression navel.

Turbo twitched at his stomach to the gentle caressing finger, exhaling a shuddering breath and a soft moan as he turned his head to one side. The monarch smiled warmly to the racer's reaction towards the attention of his stomach. As he continued, he could not help but gaze down at his next destination only to have hesitation cloud his mind.

"No." King Candy whispered as he pulled his eager hand away which tried to head down towards the racer's groin. Instead, King Candy managed to pull the zip back up to the neck and buttoned up the collar. "There's plenty of time to see him properly down there. But I think I've done enough for today."

And so, just before King Candy could get to his feet, Turbo groaned softly as he shifted his arms and legs out in to a stretch. The racer then finally relaxed. His converse-clad feet had now come to rest on to the King's lap as did one of his hands.

Now rather perplexed, King Candy found himself now gazing at the rather large hand and the thin ankles that were peeking out from the hem of the jumpsuit legs. The monarch stared on at Turbo's hand which he took hold of, playfully flexing the appendage and fingers about gently. The racer's skin was baby-soft and the nails were trimmed rather short. King Candy even traced his own finger over the palm only to have Turbo's fingers cringe as he tugged away his hand, groaning in a displeased way.

"I guess he doesn't like attention towards his hands." King Candy whispered to himself as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll have to remember that." He continued to mutter as he then eyed the next structure that still remained resting on his lap.

King Candy cupped the heel of Turbo's left shoe and tugged lightly to remove the attire. The racer's foot slipped out with great ease which was bare; no extra clothing had embraced his barefoot. And before the monarch chose to focus on the sight of the structure, he decided to remove the final shoe that hugged Turbo's right foot.

Now satisfied with the attire removed, the King now looked the racer's feet over. So from the ball of the racer's feet down to the heels, Turbo's soles were rather slender and soft looking. His four toes of each foot were in perfect shape, not hammered, and the nails were perfectly trimmed. Once again, Turbo did not have to worry about ageing or growth process for it was not programmed within him.

King Candy pressed his thumbs lightly on to the soles which earned the King a loud but soft moan. He guessed that he must have done more than examining the racer's feet. He could feel a hint of tension of the muscles deep within Turbo's soles.

Shockingly, for him at the very least, King Candy found himself wanting to do much more to those soles that were right in-front of him. The monarch shook his head and quickly picked up the converse shoes and slipped Turbo's feet back in to the foot-wear as gently as he could so he would not disturb the racer.

_'I can't do it. He might wake up!'_ the monarch protested to the suggestion that had entered his mind. _'Plus, I have no care for feet... Why does it feel like I should?'_ King Candy decided to go over the reason later for the very thought that hung within his mind was starting to nag the King on to do the action that played like a video within his minds eye.

Once King Candy had lowered Turbo's feet to the ground, the said racer moaned as he stretched his arms and legs once again as he also tried to stifle a yawn as his eyes began to flutter open. King Candy scrambled up on to his feet and turned to face the door. He then fiddled with his key as though he was replaying the action on entering the Fungeon. He glanced over his shoulder to see Turbo's vicious eyes glare up at the King.

"Oh! So you're awake?" King Candy asked as casually as he could.

"How unfortunate." Turbo groaned as he straightened himself up, wincing to the stiff, aching muscles that struggled to support the position he had to endure during his sleep.

"I see you slept without any comfort." the King uttered as he pocketed his key away.

"I see you did, you arrogant arse." Turbo snarled at the monarch.

"Sorry, but this is the only room available for demented racers such as yourself." King Candy chuckled softly.

"Well, why not give me longer chains so I can lay on the ground rather than slumped over?!" Turbo snapped while he rubbed his upper back, gingerly. "My back is killing me!"

"Fine. I'll get that sorted before I leave." King Candy sighed, he then eyed Turbo coldly. "What else? Do you need someone to massage your back just to shut you up?"

"Don't be stupid!" Turbo growled. "Unless you're the one volunteering then you may just find yourself in Death's hands if you ever insisted on touching me."

"Well then, that's me off the list." King Candy murmured as he crossed his arms. "You may as well just consider the lack of comfort as a part of the punishment."

However, just before Turbo could retort to the King's words, a gurgling growl echoed within the cell. King Candy raised an eyebrow as he watched Turbo shift with embarrassment whilst grabbing hold of his stomach.

"Hungry are we?" the monarch asked as a sly smirk crept up the corner of his lips.

"Obviously." Turbo replied as he positioned himself to sit in a more comfortable position.

"Hmm. Very well." King Candy shrugged as he spun on his toes and opened the door before him. "I'll go see what I can give to a demented racer."

"Wait! What?" Turbo gasped lightly. "You're actually going to - ?"

"Give you food?" King Candy concluded the racer's question. "Yes. I never let any prisoners go hungry. I'll be back shortly. Or better yet, maybe not for some time. I did promise to spend some quality with my Princess Vanellope. Good-bye for now, Turbo."

"Hey! Candy wait! The chains? Be a guy and change them real quick!" Turbo cried out to the monarch who paid no attention to the racer as he slowly closed the door. "You arrogant piece of - !" Turbo's foul use of words was muffled by the sound of the door being locked.

King Candy remained standing at the door, listening to Turbo's filthy mouth echo away. He then peeked a look through the small bar window to see Turbo yanking roughly at his short-linked chains.

The racer finally gave in, snarling under his breath as King Candy watched Turbo who then made an attempt to stand up only to then have his knees buckle together before he collapsed on to them. Turbo tried again. He was down on the floor once more. Turbo growled as he raised a hand to his neck and one to his right leg which he gingerly massaged, wincing in pain.

"I should be doing that." King Candy whispered to himself as he watched Turbo try to eradicate the tension his muscles had to endure after sleeping awkwardly. The monarch sighed and made his way towards the stairs. "Well, I'd best find something soon for him. It's a good thing I don't have to be in any races at all."

* * *

**It's too late for me to say owt... Good-night! *Passes out on the keyboard.***


	4. Important Note!

**A/N: Just a quick word to say that if you're following this story then do not fear its lack of progress. I'm working away on many stories at once which is rather draining and annoying having to come up with so many ideas at a time for each one and complete certain chapters. **

**I still need to get used to using Windows 8, which I have to give a tutorial to most of the family members before I can progress with my own things that I sadly lost because of the old OS succumbing to a BSoD and refusing to turn on and remain that way for a long period of time for me to retrieve my pictures and keep them safe from corruption. Such a same I lost many pictures in-progress. Even ones for cover images on here. *Sigh* Back to the drawing board for them.**

**So, yeah, hang in there. More chapters will be coming very soon. Just a little longer. (Possibly first week of October) See you round and thank you for being patient.**


End file.
